Naruto Rants: Canon or Fanfiction?
by MephilesKira
Summary: This is just me ranting about a lot of mistake I have seen made by real Naruto fans make on what they believe is canon. These ideas can still be done in Fanfiction for the creativity of the author.
1. Chapter 1

This is a quick disclaimer! I own none of the Naruto franchise and do not make any cast or profit of any kind with any of my work.

Also none of this is to tell people to not write stories with these topics. Creative License is still available and can allow them to write anything they want.

THIS IS ONLY TO MAKE SURE SOME PEOPLE DO NOT GET CONFUSED WITH FANFICTION BEING WITH CANON!

Also flames are allowed. Why? Because the review count will get bigger.


	2. Naruto's Learning Abilities

Now for my first rant it is of course on Naruto. This subject is on his learning curve.

Threw out the fandom I have discovered a lot of mistakes that people make on Naruto's ability to learn. They claim he can learn anything in an instant or a day like it was nothing.

Some will say he is late blooming because the teachers treated him wrong when he was little (THAT IS A WHOLE OTHER RANT). Some will say he learned the Rasengan in a week while the Fourth Hokage took 3 years to create it.

There is a problem with that.

Tell me what is harder. Creating and coding a video game with whatever features it takes and then playing it or playing the tutorial to learn how to play?

The Rasengan has a rather simple method of creating first despite what it is shown. The Fourth Hokage is powerful ninja. He is likely to be needed for extreme use for the village which is the problem.

First the Hokage had to guess and think of new things to try to make the Rasengan, but, he had very little time.

How do I know this? Because he is strong.

The village had a considerable amount of war in his time of being alive so they would need as much power in the fight as they can. Minato is very lethal and efficient in eliminating enemies quickly. The village will need to get rid of certain important enemies so they are likely to send their best while training their weak. So Minato get little time to create the Rasengan. Then he gets students. So things get even more difficult. He needs to have time for both students, missions, students missions, and the Rasengan.

Naruto on the other hand didn't have any of these stresses. He had the motivation to keeping trying hard and had the one thing Minato didn't have.

A teacher to show him what to do. Jiraya was teaching Naruto and was giving him specific steps to create a Rasengan. He does have a very slight above average curve of course but, remember he got a more competent teacher than before so he was able to catch up to Sasuke.

Even after three years of training he learned how to make a bigger Rasengan. Not the best really. Of course he was practicing his taijutsu and such as well in improving his techniques .

In then end to summarize it all Naruto is not capable of learning things with easy no matter what people claim. He could use his Kage Bushin for that does help. That is how he learn Rasenshuriken. Apart from that he isn't THAT good. He is impressive but, not as good as people claim.


	3. Sasuke's Personality and Strength

First off

OMFG ONE OF MY FAVIROTE AUTHORS IS THE FIRST TO FOLLOW THIS!JKLS()QOWJMRLNSUIDAOISNKLAC!

Thank you to okmanj10 for being the first to follow this. Check out his stories!

Anyway on with the rant!

.

.

.

Now this rant is based on people who discredit Sasuke. I know SOOO MANY people in real life who think he is weak and useless. That is not true.

Even in the end of the series after EVERY thing Naruto has been through the entire series he finally caught up to Sasuke and became equal to him for once.

Only once did Naruto beat him and that was when he caught him off guard with Kage Bushin.

He is the best Genin there is for a reason. Naruto and Sakura were delt with pathetically easily while Sasuke was different. Kakashi had to actually focus when Sasuke was fighting him. Think about that. Even with all the clones and such Kakashi was still easily beating Naruto from even faking of being caught off guard by the clone from behind.

Sasuke was even able to break Tsukuyomi with the Sharingan. Not Mangekyo or Eternal but, just Sharingan. Sasuke killed Orochimaru (even if he was weaken), Sasuke defeated the 8 tails with minimal help, defeated Naruto (both with power boosts), and even harm Gaara threw his 'indestructible sand'. (BEFORE PEOPLE SAY "THATS KAKASHI'S JUTSU!" WELL GUESS WHAT RASENGAN IS MINATO'S NOT NARUTO'S EITHER!)

Yes he lost to Lee but, Lee had a years worth of experience than Sasuke. He had gone threw training nobody else had gone threw but, not too intense (Another rant for later).

Next is his personality.

People constantly call him a lot of mean terms I won't type since I share this computer with younger family. Yes he is mean and moody but, he went threw the murder of everyone he knew and love when he was 6. 6 YEARS OLD!

The massacre is something that is even rarely seen during real life wars! People who even see the aftermath are scared for life with nightmares and such for the rest of their lives!

Sasuke was only a child and not a grown adult so it is even worse! Even worse Sasuke not only saw the aftermath but, Itachi made him watch it happen as well! REPEATEDLY!

I know there are people that will say, "I can go threw that and be alright and ...blah blah blah."

See if you can go without electricity or an extra meal. Witnessing a real murder can scare people. A massacre is much worse.

So Sasuke is obviously not likely to go threw things easily. Makes sense he has gone quiet.

He doesn't brag or always discredit people. I don't say he doesn't at all but, he doesn't do it as much as people claim. He isn't Naruto. He doesn't going around mocking people and announce his accomplishments.

He also is able to be kind. Think about how he was when he left Konoha. He could have been cold or cruel to Sakura but, was he? No.

When he fought Naruto did he kill him? No he spared Naruto.

When the Demon brothers attack Sakura and Tazuna did he standby? No he tried to defend them. He was even prepared to die to save Naruto from Haku!

Sasuke is cold yes but he is not cruel or weak.


	4. Chapter 4

Now this one is about something that has annoyed me so much I practically threw my Phone/Dsi/3ds in annoyance (No. I really didn't do that. Those things are expensive!)

The Council.

The Council.

The **********ing Counsel.

Who or Where did the Coucil idea come up?

First off: They don't exist.

Never did.

They had the Hokage and advisors.

I have seen very, very, VERY, few fanfics that know or go by canon and use the advisors.

Do people not remember the name of the place Naruto lives?

Konoha. The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

A village.

They are in a town so they don't have that much goverment. They are part of a country and just give out the county's millitary power.

The Hokage is more or less a mayor of the town (Aka Village).

What I am wondering about is why people never thought of this.

.

.

This is short yes but, as a little thing to say I thought "Hey! Give ideas to authors out there!"

How about Capital cities of the countries? I mean the Daimyo can't be in some building in the middle of no where. You think their leader has to live in a city.

Another is Civilian towns. I mean all I hear is "Village Hidden in the Etc.!" and when you thin about it there has to be SOME civillian towns. Not that many stories think of that. There are some out there.

Well I am done. I will continue trying to look at some other things I see that is wrong with the fandom.


	5. Chapter 5

This one is based on the strength of the characters of the Naruto franchise.

So many people keep going on about how powerful the Naruto characters are and when there is an online fight or crossover they always make it seem that the Naruto characters are better.

First in Strength.

No doubt they are very, very, VERY, strong. Strong enough to destroy mountains. Well at least if you are a Bijuu, Jinchuriki, Kage, or Gai or other. Then there isn't really much. Any other characters are not that strong in strength wise. Few clans, Kage, and as I said before. So that does make sense.

Speed

The thing is they are not that fast. Fast but, not as much as people claim. The fastest they have sent was the speed of sound. THe only characters that can move that fast in the series was end of series Naruto (with a boost from God) and Rock Lee and Gai with their Gates.

Nobody has gone faster. So if you have them going againts Sonic the Hedgehog well they will be too slow (pun intended)

Durability

They can still be stabbed, cut, by normal knifes. A good hit and they are knocked out or hurt or dead. They have somethings to help survive such as Susanno ad Bijuu (which damage their users during points in the series)

Bonus!: Stealth

Kishimoto made a good series. I enjoy watching it. But, just because you out Shinobi and Ninjas on it dosen't make them that.

For those who do not know the series was originally about mages and wizards and such. Now THAT makes at least some sense with the fighting and powers in the series. Heck it could have been kept that way! Then people would have probably called in a DBZ and Fariy Tale rip off. But, at least it would havem made sense.


End file.
